The Wizarding World Of Yaoi
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: A collection of Yaoi Smut stories for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Fan Fictions. Enjoy them all guys!
1. Let's Explain

The Wizarding World Of Yaoi [WWY is a section of my Fanfictions that is dedicated entirely to Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy smut. I hope that you all enjoy the random stories I will be putting up here. Please note that none of them go in a certain order. They are just…there. So, enjoy. 

Darkness


	2. Keep Your Friends Close, But Your Enemie

**Keep Your Friends Close, But Your Enemies Closer**

**Disclaimer ::** I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or the Harry Potter world. I am just a fan of J. K. Rawlings Books and will always be. I am also making no profit from this. It is just a fan fiction, as many of us do.

**Note ::** This is taken place after the seventh book. Though I have yet to read that book, it will be in my own imagination.

**Pairing ::** Harry Potter + Draco Malfoy

**Rating ::** NC-17

**Length ::** 3,745 Words

- - - - - - - - - -

Almost ten years had passed since the defeat of Lord Voldemort. The world had all evolved and became very much so better. The death rate in London had dropped dramatically. Wizards and Witches were not as scared as they used to be. They could walk around the city in peace without having to be scared of a Death Eater killing them for the sake of benefiting Lord Voldemort. Even one Wizard was doing so much better.

Draco Malfoy was sitting at a local pub not far from where the Leaky Cauldron was located. He just found this place a lot more…comforting. That, and a certain Auror always came here around midnight to get some drinks after work. There was a sang that always was located in the back of Malfoy's mind whenever he saw his worst enemy. "Keep Your Friends Close, But Your Enemies Closer."

Eyes wondering to the clock, Malfoy noticed it was nearly fifteen minutes till midnight. He could have some time to drink by himself before he watched the male walk into the room. Of course, the Auror never knew it was him. Malfoy always wore a black cloak around his body; the hood over his bleach blond hair to hid himself from the man finding him staring.

Raising his hand just a bit, Malfoy ordered a few more drinks for himself. He looked down at the rather…large glass of whiskey. A small smile moved on to the pale boys lips. He poured a small amount into a shot glass and downed it, repeating the process until the bottle was empty. By the time that happened, it was midnight, and Malfoy was pissed.

Looking up with his blue gray eyes, Malfoy smirked as he spotted the normal customer of the pub at midnight. His form was muscular, but not too much. It fit his rather young age perfectly. His black hair was untamed. It was messy and falling over his green eyes and down onto the tip of his nose a bit, as were the same glasses he had worn for years. He wore a white button up shirt that clung to his body tightly and a pair of black slacks that clung to his legs. A pair of black boots were tied onto his feet, though the shoestrings weren't tied all to tightly

Harry Potter. The Chosen One. The Boy-Who-Lived.

Watching Potter made something odd happen to Malfoy's body every time. First, he would feel his heart start to race. Then, his cheeks would turn a pale shade of red, causing him to feel rather warm. After, he would get a rather raging hard-on, and finally he would go home just to wank and moan out Potter's name to release some sexual energy.

Step one was already taking place. His heartbeat was starting to increase greatly, pounding in his chest with a great force. Malfoy blinked a few times and looked down a bit, feeling like he was about to die of a heart attack. And the only thing that had happened was that Potter had walked into the room. Nothing else had happened and Malfoy was already starting to feel the side affects of the alcohol and the rather sexy Auror.

Potter started to slowly walk over to where Malfoy was sitting. His form moved with a fluid action that made Malfoy shiver only a bit as he watched the man from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help himself. Potter was just…sexy. It was something no man could control. Potter pulled the cloak from his shoulders and threw it over the back of one of the bar stools before sitting down. The bartender looked over toward the black haired male and smiled a bit.

"'Ello Harry. Same as usual, mate?" The older male asked.

Potter looked up a bit, a small smile moving onto his handsome face. "Yeah. Same as usual, Tom."

Malfoy felt a small shiver run along his spine, his body wanting nothing more then to just feel over a certain area of his body. The blond male looked down toward his lap, watching as a small bulge started to show its self forming under his denim jeans and cotton boxers. A grunt fell from his lips as he took another drink of whiskey, trying to forget about who was sitting right beside him tonight.

Step two was taking affect. Malfoy's face was starting to get a small, pink tint to it, meaning he was already getting a bit aroused. Which was rather obvious now that he felt his jeans tightening around his waist. His eyes slowly shifted back to the Pride of Gryffindor. As he watched, Potter had started to drink down the liquid. A few bits of the drink started to dribble down onto his chin. Absentmindedly, Malfoy let a small groan fall from his lips and licked them to make sure he wasn't getting dried out in the mouth.

Potter had looked over from the groan. The noise had easily caught his attention. His green eyes stared Malfoy down for a few moments, before he reached over and pat his back some. "You okay, Mate? Feeling a bit nauseous?"

That was it. Step three was now in affect. The hard-on hiding in his jeans was proving quite difficult to allow Malfoy to breath. He looked over toward where Potter sat and gulped slightly, looking back down at the glass in front of him. There was no way in bloody hell he could do this without wanting to jump Potter. He just…couldn't do it. And the fact that Potter's hand was on his shoulder made him want to nod and get Potter to himself.

"Um…yeah. I just…feel a bit sick…. Mind helping me to the loo?" Malfoy murmured softly.

Potter nodded and slowly stood, pulling Malfoy up with him. He held to his shoulders to help him keep straight. Malfoy felt his body want to shiver some before he saw that they were now in the loo. His bluish gray eyes shimmered a bit from the alcohol consumption and the need to shag. No…not the need. The want to shag. Yes, that was more like it. Malfoy was craving it, and Potter was the one he wanted to do it with.

Soon enough, Potter had Malfoy by one of the toilets. He was still holding to Malfoy's shoulders, making sure he didn't fall. Malfoy thought for a moment. He had to do something or the time would pass. He just couldn't allow himself to live if all he did was have Potter hold him up to let out the remains of his stomach into a toilet. No way. He was going to do this and he was going to do this right.

Within moments, Malfoy had turned on his heel. He pulled down the hood of his cloak and stared Potter in the eyes. He was not going to let him get away this time. Reaching forward, he held Potter there before dropping onto his knees and starting to undo his slacks. Potter glared and tried to back up but was held there. Shock soon moved onto his face as he stood there and watched Malfoy.

"Malfoy! What…what the bloody hell are you doing?" Potter snapped.

Malfoy looked up from his task and sighed. "What does it look like you prat? I'm horny and want to shag…and you're here and hot. So shut up Potty."

Potter glared some but all thoughts were pushed aside when he felt cool, slim fingers pulling at his limp cock. Looking down, he saw that Malfoy had indeed got his cock from his slacks and was now wanking him. He would have never thought that Malfoy would be the one to wank himself…and he had to admit that it felt good. He glared a bit more before letting a soft groan fall from his lips.

Malfoy took that as a sign to continue. He smirked lightly before leaning forward and placing a small kiss over the head of Potter's cock. Almost instantly said cock was starting to grow to it's full potential. In his hand, Malfoy felt the cock start to harden quickly, becoming more heated and even pulsing in his hand. He smiled instantly as he took the head between his lips, sucking softly on the cock. His fingers tightened around the base of Potter's cock and he started to pull his hand up and down, putting more pressure on his cock on the way up and loosening his hand on the way down.

Malfoy's own cock was hard in his pants, causing his breathing to be even more ragged then it would be if he was just playing with Potter at school. Either way, he felt this was only right to do since he didn't like being alone to much…and he had liked Potter since about fourth year when he saw the Pride of Gryffindor without his shirt on during the second task. Those muscles had stolen Malfoy away from all else as soon as he saw them and nothing had changed his mind since. Not even Blaise.

Potter watched as Malfoy's lips parted even wider to take more of the hardening cock into his mouth. He couldn't help but have to lean back against the bathroom wall. Malfoy followed and soon had started to take more into his mouth. Inch by inch, Potter watched his cock disappear into Malfoy's mouth. He was soon feeling the need to shag with Malfoy. He knew this place had private rooms, and he could easily get one. But it was up to Malfoy really now wasn't it?

"H-Hey…Malfoy…what do you say we go up to the rooms?" Potter asked, pulling Malfoy off his cock and zipping his pants.

Malfoy leaned back onto his heels and looked up at him. He licked his lips some and smirked. "Heh, you got it Potty."

Potter quickly pulled Malfoy up and grabbed his hand. He walked back out from the loo and toward the bartender, looking him in the eye for a few moments before smiling just a bit. He talked to him quickly, asking for a key to a room before receiving what he asked for. Malfoy was just snickering behind him. Potter quickly headed up the steps and to the room, followed closely by Malfoy.

Soon enough, they were in the room. Potter left no time for Malfoy to say a word. He had quickly pushed the bleach blond haired male against the door, pinning him there. Malfoy felt a leg go between his own and caught his breath quickly, making a sharp hissing noise as he did so. Potter just let out a soft chuckle before crushing their lips together almost painfully.

_Potter…he's snogging me!_

The thought ran through Malfoy's mind quickly but he wasn't complaining about it. He pressed back equally hard and moved his arms to wrap them around Potter's waist. One of his thin hands grabbed to Potter's arse, pulling him closer by one arse cheek. He heard a moan from Potter before he smirked. Potter slowly bit down on Malfoy's lower lip, pulling it some before he thrust his tongue into the mans mouth, licking and exploring what would soon be his for good. Malfoy tasted almost sweet but the taste of whiskey was still lingering on his tongue.

Potter couldn't help himself within a few moments. He groaned softly and started to buck and grind his hips against Malfoy's, making the past Death Eater whimper with pleasure. Potter had to admit he loved those kinds of noises. He moved his hands quickly and started to unbutton Malfoy's shirt, taking no time to be gentle. There was no time. He wanted Malfoy now and he was going to have him. Malfoy just grunted and started to help so Potter wouldn't hurt him. Moments later their snogging was over and Potter was kissing and licking at his throat, drawing the blood toward the skin to leave a Dark Mark of his own.

Malfoy looked down at him, his chest raising and falling from lack of breath. He loved the feel of Potter's mouth. It just felt right…perfectly right. Of course, even if he were still in school he would have wanted to feel this mouth upon his skin. But his father would not hear of it. But now that Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban Prison, he had no need to worry over that factor. He could relax and just…have his way.

Potter had finished leaving marks on his neck and slowly descended to his chest. He rose one of his hands up onto the males' chest as well, letting it rest right by his left nipple. A smirk rose upon his lips as he flicked his tongue over his right nipple, his left being pinched and toyed with by his left hand. Malfoy moaned at the feel and almost instantly his nipples became hard and rigid. Potter repeated the process, making Malfoy shiver and moan again.

Within moments Malfoy was barely able to keep himself up. He was leaning closely to the door and writhing in pleasure. Potter had slipped his right hand down the front of Malfoy's pants by now, and was using slow, gentle thrusts of his hand to make the man moan louder. It wasn't until Malfoy almost fell from pleasure that he pulled his hand away and stopped his ministrations on his chest. He pulled out his wand and did a quick silencing spell before picking Malfoy up and tossing him onto the bed.

Malfoy grunted and whined when it all stopped. He glared toward Potter before feeling himself being thrown to the bed. He landed with a soft grunt and sat up on his elbows only to feel his pants being pulled from his form. Looking down, he blinked and gasped some, watching as a now nude Potter made quick work of the rest of his clothes as well. When had Potter stripped? The world may never know.

Potter smirked as he crawled back over Malfoy. There was no way in hell he was going to let this get away from him. Not after fantasizing about it since third year. No way in bloody hell. He let his fingers slowly trace up the males chest, allowing him to play with his nipple for a few moments before he pulled his hands back down and did another spell at his fingers. Said fingers were soon slick and moist. He looked up at Malfoy, as if asking for permission. Malfoy stared at him, watching before he gave a small nod. Potter slowly pushed his index finger into the puckered hole in his arse. Malfoy, still not breaking eye contact, gasped and moaned lowly. His body shivered almost uncontrollably before he finally laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Potter smiled lightly and started a slow motion. After a few thrusts, he added another one of his fingers and moved his hand faster. He started to kiss and suck at his inner thighs, leaving more of his marks on the male. A third finger was added and he heard Malfoy gasp and moan louder then he had all night. A small chuckle fell from his lips before he continued and made sure to keep everything in check while doing so. Soon enough, Malfoy felt like he was about to cum all over the place.

Potter gave him no chance. He quickly pulled his fingers out, causing Malfoy to hiss and grunt, cursing under his breath. Potter also gave him no chance to recuperate. He did the same spell he did on his fingers to his cock, and thrust into Malfoy slowly. Inch by inch he sunk into the awaiting spectrum, making it move away for his cock. And Malfoy's body didn't object. He felt like the muscles inside Malfoy were moving just enough to let him through.

A loud moan from the both of them and Potter was in to the hilt. He grabbed both of Malfoy's knees in his hands and moved them onto his tanned shoulders. His green eyes moved down to look into Malfoy's cold blue gray ones. He stared. Malfoy stared. And then Potter started slow, lazy thrusts into Malfoy. They both seemed to enjoy it as Malfoy leaned his head back and gripped onto the sheets hard and Potter grunted and started to move a little faster by time.

"_Damn…your arse…is so tight…"_ Potter managed to speak, his voice accidentally slipping into Parsletongue.

Malfoy let another moan escape his lips. "I don't…know what you just said…. But…keep speaking like that."

Potter blinked confused before realizing what he did. His cheeks flushed a light shade of pink before he picked up his pace. While doing so, he leaned his head down some and started to whisper words to Malfoy in Parsletongue, watching as he shivered and moaned out for Potter from the ministrations. He had never known Malfoy to like snake talk, but hey, it worked for him.

Reaching down, Potter grabbed to Malfoy's cock. He was already going as fast as he could, listening to the sound of his hips hitting the flesh of Malfoy's arse. Malfoy was almost done. He could tell by the way he writhed in pleasure and moaned out that he was so close to ecstasy. Potter slowly started to increase the thrusts of his hand while he watched Malfoy move his own hands to play with his nipples, twisting the twin nubs on his chest to make him even more aroused.

"D-Damn it Potter! I'm so close!" Malfoy groaned out.

"M-Me…too…. You're…so damn sexy Malfoy…damn it…" Potter grunted, now slipping out of Parsletongue.

Malfoy couldn't hold himself any longer. He gasped and came, sending thick white threads of spunk onto his chest and hands. His eyes fell closed as he moaned out slightly. His body instantly clamped down, triggering Potter's orgasm. The male groaned and thrust a few more times, shooting his seed into Malfoy's arse as he cried out in pleasure. He rode out his orgasm for a few more moments before bowing his head against Malfoy's shoulder and collapsing over him, his body shivering some.

After nearly feeling like they were going to die from pleasure, the two men calmed. Malfoy slowly opened his eyes, feeling the sticky substance just clinging to his chest and stomach. His blue gray eyes were clouded with pleasure and adoration. Yes, he did love this man; even if he didn't state it ever. Potter sighed softly and slowly pulled out of Draco, causing the smaller male to whine and clamp down on his cock. A small chuckle fell from the Pride of Gryffindor's lips as he pulled all the way out with a small 'pop'.

"_Don't worry Malfoy…I'm not done just yet." _Potter hissed.

The sounds, yet again, made Malfoy shiver as he heard the Parsletongue. His cock almost stood back to life. Potter slowly shifted and lowered himself, raising Malfoy's hips just a bit to bring his arse hole up to his level. With no hesitation what so ever, Potter pressed his tongue past the loosened spectrum and licked at some of his own cum that resided in there. He licked his lips slightly, soon going back to his licking and sucking, cleaning Malfoy with his tongue. And Malfoy had no objections.

The Death Eater's heir gasped and moaned out, putting one of his hands up to his lips and biting down hard on his knuckle. He could feel Potter trusting his tongue in and out of his arse hole, feel the sticky cum being sucked from him, and feel the gentleness that was being put into the rather hot tongue fuck. His blue gray eyes shifted closed while his free hand was soon back to his cock, pumping it in time with Potter's licks.

Potter could feel the sudden change in Malfoy as he pressed his tongue in as far as he could. A small smirk moved onto his lips as he pulled back a bit, slipping a finger easily into him. Malfoy groaned, Potter joined in, and soon enough the two were moving in time again. Harry was now pressing his fingers in and out of Malfoy, cleaning him while doing so. He couldn't help it. He already wanted to fuck Malfoy again. He was getting addicted to Malfoy like a drug.

A low moan from Potter distracted Malfoy. He looked up as he watched Potter continue his thrusting of his tongue. He sighed against Malfoy's hot arse, squeezing it in his rather large hand. He smirked and slowly watched as Malfoy came yet again. A smirk moved more on his lips as he leaned forward and slowly started to lick at the new hot strands that now lay over Malfoy's chest. He licked up to his chest, making sure to keep him clean. He was just going to clean Malfoy, and then they could sleep right? No big deal.

Malfoy grunted softly and looked up, his blue gray eyes drooping from tiredness. A small sigh fell from those perfect lips. Potter smiled, leaning down and slowly pressing his lips to Malfoy's in a gentle kiss. Malfoy responded and held around him, nuzzling to his chest lightly before he pulled Potter down over him and let out another soft yawn. Potter smiled lightly and kissed his forehead.

"Damn it Malfoy…you-"

"Potter."

"Eh…what?"

"Call me Draco. Enough of that Malfoy bull shit."

Potter smiled softly and nodded. "Draco then…"

Draco nodded. "And I'll start calling you Harry."

The two men lay there silently. Harry pulled the covers over both of them, causing Draco to nuzzle closer to Harry for warmth. Within moments, the two men were sleeping, holding to their newfound love so they wouldn't find themselves alone the next morning. And there was no way either of them was going to leave now that they found their happiness.


End file.
